


Not Something You See Everyday

by flareonfury



Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Doppelganger, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Same-Actor Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-11
Updated: 2009-04-11
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: Angel, Bones and Booth meet.First published in 2009.





	Not Something You See Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic prompt Angel/Booth. First attempt at a Bones Crossover, enjoy!

"Well that's not something you see everyday... at least not exactly."

“Booth?” Temperance Brennan studied the facial features closely on the man that looked exactly like her partner. To her amazement they were nearly exactly the same, if not for how young the other man looked compared to Booth.

“Lady? Can you like, uh, back off a little?” As soon as he spoke, Temperance backed away with her eyes wide. 

“He even has your voice! This is absolutely, well, weird.” Temperance stated, glancing back to Booth, whose eyes were nearly as wide as hers.

“Yeah, Bones, I got that.” Booth held out a hand to the man who took it hesitantly. “Seeley Booth.”

“Angel,” the younger man introduced with a smile. “I better go, I guess I’ll see you around?”

Booth let out a laugh at that, “Yeah, you too.”

And with that Angel jogged away and was gone in a blink of an eye. Temperance glanced around her in surprise before her eyes settled on her partner.

“He looked exactly like you, the facial bones were exact. You looked as if you could be twins.”

“Yeah, Bones… I saw him. This night has just been getting stranger and stranger as it goes on,” Booth stated and Temperance nodded in agreement.

THE END.


End file.
